


Rubies on Silk

by Fleshwerks



Series: Tantalus in Phlegethon [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshwerks/pseuds/Fleshwerks
Summary: Alistair confronts Aeres Surana and Leandaros Surana for the death of Isolde Guerrin who sacrificed herself for her son through a blood ritual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aeres Surana belongs on Luciferesque on Tumblr

Alistair had summoned Lea, and the moment he saw Aeres in the corridor, heading to the same door he was about to push open, he knew what this was going to be about. Fair enough, he thought. The Arlessa was dead, blooded like a lamb to chase the demon from her son and put the restless dead back to sleep once and for all.   
  
He pushed open the door and tilted his chin in mock respect as the fellow Warden Surana passed, the hem of her blue dress hugging her legs with each step like it was water. Alistair looked like a thunder cloud.  
  
 _You just had to do it,_ Alistair said to Aeres as Lea closed the door and then slowly paced around them. Warden business.  
  
 _I did not do anything,_ Aeres responded coolly. _Lady Isolde sacrificed herself for her son out of free will.  
  
And I’m supposed to just look past the blood magic? Little blood-spilling hocus pocus, one little life and a whole lot of demons, when your lyrium and your mages are right across the lake? _Alistair continued.  
  
 _What, and let this death dance continue for another week?_ Lea chimed in as he circled the Wardens. _What a bright idea. Did they teach that to you in the kennels?  
  
You, _Alistair barked, pointing at him, _were the one who suggested the ritual. That blood is on your hands too, and why don’t you keep your smart mouth shut before I kick it shut._  
  
You’ll do no such thing, Aeres intervened dispassionately, preferring to let Alistair’s anger run its course. She didn’t enjoy that side of him. Too much child in him still.

_No, you keep that pretty mouth of your shut,_ Lea snapped back, ignoring Aeres’ stern, piercing glance. _You’ve got an awful lot to say for someone who was happy to give up your responsibility for your lady Warden. So why don’t you…_ Lea shifted his weight and slowly, softly and ice coldly walked towards Alistair, measuring him up and down with a languid gaze… _just be quiet and relieve your lady’s burdens the only way you know how, and leave decisions to her. Occupy your mouth with something more useful than this inane, never-ending complaining._ His voice was ice. Any softness from his timbre was gone, honed to a chilling edge.  
  
Alistair looked at the short mage in front of him incredulously, corners of his mouth twitching with surprise, then amusement.  
  
 _At least I have some use for the lady Warden. You can’t even fight. Not even a tiny little bit. Not even a tiny, tiny little bit. You don’t hunt for food. What… what is it that you’re doing here, exactly?_ Alistair asked, rolling on the soles of his feet, towering over Warden Lea.  
  
Lea paused for a bit to think, before he opened his mouth to answer. _Well, I’m doing all the things your Lady Warden won’t do lest it smears her shiny breastplate with blood and shit and all the nobles whose help we seek run from us because they can’t bear the stench. Or is it coming from you? I can never tell in the morning._ He paused again, but stopped Alistair before he could retort. _No, it’s coming from me, I think. Lady doth thinketh me less deserving of glory and cushions, and more suited for dirty work, and I am only a Circle mage, who cannot fight, not even a tiny bit,_ he said, and gave the bemused Alistair a smile before he walked to the door, struggling with the weight of it, and left without sparing a glance to Aeres. She’ll get him for this when she gets the opportunity, but for now he was content with the seeds he’d sowed and watered with Warden Aeres’ own authority. He’d liked to stay and watch them sprout, but the Fade had tired him so, and he was still wearing the robe speckled with Arlessa Isolde’s ruby blood.  
  


  
  
  


 

 


End file.
